These Boots are Made For Stalking
by Massie Harrington
Summary: High School here we come! Its all fun and games until they actually get there and find out that in order to stay the Pretty Committee they have to win the respect of the seniors. Easy right? Wrong! And if nawt....well than its ADD for them! Please R&R!
1. NOTE

Okay guys, listen up. Boys R Us is out and I just finished reading it and now I want to write TBAMFS as a sequel to the real Boys R Us. Since you all wanted me to finish heres what happened.

So everyone was searching for Massie until Olivia saved her. Massie and Olivia became best friends but Alicia noticed that there was something different about Olivia. After Massie dumped the PC for O, the PC went on a mission to find out who kidnapped Massie in the first place. So they pretty much stalked their first suspect, Olivia. When they were searching through her room they found a folder marked OPERATION: POPULARITY. They looked through it and found out that she got her brother's best friend from camp to dress up in all black, and hack into Derrington's account (Olivia had already gotten the password: Block). After that they blindfolded her and locked her in Olivia's storage closet until the guy who kidnapped her took her out for some air (still blindfolded) but then Olivia came and supposedly fought the guy for Massie. She brought her into her car and they drove to the city and back so that Massie would think she was far away, she slept the whole time so she didn't notice. When the PC told Massie she didn't believe them until they brought her to Olivia's storage closet. They reported Olivia and her brothers friend to the police and now they're in juvi, out of the PC's blown out hair forever.


	2. Profiles

Massie Block: Goodbye OCD. Hello OCHS! The reunited PC has finally made it to High School! But with age, comes problems. Although they might be at the top of the food chain for freshman, they are at the bottom for the whole school. And to make matters worse, they have to win the respect of the popular seniors. Nawt as easy as it looks girls!

Alicia Rivera: Sits back and lets Massie deal with all the drama while thanking her a million times for being alpha again, Alicia was meant to have stuff done for her, meant to be a beta. But when all of the girls are ditching their crushes for older ones, Alicia will have to make a choice. Josh or juniors?

Dylan Marvel: While the PC relaxed this summer, Dylan worked her butt off! Or should I say butt _fat_. With the bod that she had always dreamed of, Dylan figures that she can do a lot better than Derrington…

Kristin Gregory: Made out with Dune all summer while Demp was away. Should she keep it on the DL or will her guilt take over and make her come out and tell him. Dune or Demp Kris, you can't have both!

Claire Lyons: She and Cam were perfect together, but after a summer away and all she had been through with him during the PC breakup, she realizes that they weren't meant to be. She has her eye on a senior, and he has his eye on her. To everyone else that's slutty, but Claire doesn't care, until they take it too far….


	3. Chapter 1

OCTAVIAN COUNTRY HIGH SHOOL

THE LAWN

Wednesday, September 1st

8:15 A.M.

It was just what she had remembered. Just what she had dreamed about all summer. Just 15 more minutes.

Massie spun around to face her friends. "Okay guys, we will only have 1 first day of high school, so we have to rock it.

"So what's the plan?" Kristin asked.

"There's no puh-lan. Just motivation. There are absolutely no re-dos, we screw this up, we screw _us_ up. Gawt it?"

"Gawt it." The PC repeated. Once they had finished rating each other all they had to do was find their crushes so that they could walk into the first day assembly with the confidence of knowing that they were nawt single freshman, because that in Massie's book, was social suicide.

"Now, were automatically at the bottom of the social pyramid because we're freshman. So if we don't want to stay down than we have to become friends with older kids. Older _popular _kids."

"Well, you have a sophomore boyfriend." Claire put in.

"Yeah but he goes to a different school so he doesn't count." They were referring to Massie's boyfriend Landon. Who she had met at her Ho Ho Ho Homeless fundraiser back in October.

"There they are!" Dylan pointed at the soccer stars and the girls all walked over to them. Their confidence at an all time high.


End file.
